Tren
Tren was one of the members that was in Jari's Recon team. He had disappeared along with Nysa after a mission into the Apocrean Shroud and was expected to have died. Technically he did die after having his soul ripped out of him by an Apocrean Harvester but was saved by Nysa who managed to stop the process halfway through. However his soul was unable to get back into his body so Nysa bonded it to his armor instead. Personality Tren has always been a bit of a loner compared to the rest of his team, though he isn't usually bothered by them, except from Jari who bothers him a lot. He sees that most of his team are very childish. When he lost his body, he grew more cold towards others. Strengths and Weaknesses Tren is mostly specialized in bombs, using mostly the Voltaic Tempest or the Stagger Storm. However he is also fairly good with swords and occasionally uses a Leviathan Blade. Ocnus is ready to fight.png careful not to lose your head Tren.png Tren's maybe a little mad.png Ocnus vs Tren.png Fun_times_in_the_apocrea.png Background Before Tren became a recon knight, he used to be in a team alongside Baris. It had been implied by Baris that they used to be friends, however Tren denies the idea of it. He was eventually assigned to be the leader of a team of Recon knights, and was given Nysa and Jari to be part of the team. While Nysa was tolerable, Tren did not like Jari one bit. When Ocnus was assigned to the group, Tren felt that he was most likely going to be a liability to the group but was convinced to allow him to stay after he showed his knowledge about Spiral knight technology. Apocrea Tren's team eventually got assigned to investigate some disappearances in the clockworks. However when they got to the floor, they were immediately dragged into the Apocrea. While Ocnus and Jari managed to get out, Nysa and Tren got lost after getting separated from them. Things took a turn for the worst when they got chased by a Harvester. Tren got caught in it's gaze, only to be 'saved' by Nysa who bonded his soul to his armor when it was ripped out of his body as she was unable to put it back in his body. Tren didn't realise this at first until Nysa explained what she had to to to keep him alive, which explained why he couldn't feel anything properly. Tren became angered by the fact that she risked herself getting killed and that Nysa didn't just let him die as he would have rather been dead than a suit of armour. They eventually find Liora who is weary of their presence as they may attract the Harvesters but Tren just explains that he just want to get Nysa out of here and Liora agrees to help Nysa though she would abandon Tren if needed. The three managed to escape the Apocrea and back to the Haven. While Tren thinks that he should be relieved to be out of the Apocrea, he misses his body and feels nothing. When they get back to the Guildhall they find that Ocnus is gone. Tren is suspicious about Jari's reaction to it and prys into the situation more, instead receiving what happed from Ryu and Toby. While Jari denies that he pushed Ocnus, Tren thinks that he did try to kill him. Category:Male Category:Knight Category:Team C Category:Good